Despertar
by Caolinet Black
Summary: ***SPOILERS AMANECER*** ///extensión Día de la Madre/// continúo la historia...gracias por los review!... Segunda Luna de Miel... descubrimientos y un inminente giro de tuercas en la vida de nuestros protagonistas... y de nuestros antagonistas también...
1. Día de la Madre

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Forks, oscura y con niebla; sin embargo, cuando Renesmee abrió los ojos supo que ese día sería muy especial, entretenido más bien. Su padre le había dicho que el domingo siguiente sería el día de la madre y por lo tanto hoy irían de compras a Portland, ahí, le había dicho, nadie los conocía y sería más fácil pasear como el padre e hija que eran.

-Buenos días!- saludó en cuanto entró a la habitación de sus padres, a pesar de que ambos habían oído cuando despertó no dejaron de sobresaltarse. Normalmente su hija era más cauta, se comportaba casi como una adulta.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?- Edward se incorporó y extendió sus brazos para recibir a su hija que inmediatamente corrió a refugiarse en ellos.

-Muy bien, ¿vamos a ir hoy, verdad?- sus ojitos brillaban de ilusión mientras veía fijamente a su padre.

-Si hoy vamos, pero quizás debamos darnos otra vuelta durante la semana, no sé si recorreremos todos a tiempo para que puedas elegir.

-¿A dónde se supone que van ustedes dos?- la melodiosa voz de Bella los interrumpió. Habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Oh!, Mamá ¡buenos días!- saludó Renesmee girándose hacia su madre mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, Bella sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cabeza, desordenando luego su cabello.

-No van a lograr confundirme, ninguno- remarcó señalando a Edward- quiero que me digan ahora mismo que se traen ustedes dos entre manos- Bella se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en señal de espera.

-Nessie, ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha mientras hablo con tu madre?- Renesmee no dudó un instante en bajar de la cama y salió disparada al baño.

-Ya te dije Edward que…- pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura pero con fuerza, impidiéndole zafar, ya había pasado casi un año desde su transformación y su fuerza disminuía poco a poco.

-¿me decías?- preguntó él juguetonamente cuando se separó un momento.

-Yo…bueno…emm…oh! Demonios Edward, vuelve aquí!- murmuró enfadada Bella mientras lo acercaba a ella para profundizar el beso. Ambos rogaron que Nessie se tomara su tiempo en la ducha.

A pesar de que habían logrado zafar de Bella, Edward no pudo evitar que Jacob los acompañara. Estaba esperando en el porche de la casa Cullen; apenas Nessie lo vio corrió a sus brazos y Edward supo que esa salida sería de tres.

-¿Van de salida?- preguntó con falsa inocencia Jacob, pues Renesmee ya le había mostrado, más o menos, lo que planeaban hacer.

-Buenos días, Jacob- Edward fue educado en extremo, lo que significaba que estaba muy pero muy molesto, y eso le encantó a Jacob- sí vamos de salida, una salida de padre e hija.

-¡Oh! Pero tal vez Nessie quiera que los acompañe, ya sabes, soy amigo de Bella puedo saber que es lo que es realmente le gustaría recibir.

-Yo soy su esposo, créeme que sé sobre eso mucho más que tú.

-Pero yo quiero que vaya, papá.- Jacob sonrió con suficiencia cuando Edward dejó caer los hombros derrotados, sabiendo que como a Bella, a ella tampoco podía negarle nada.

-Bien, vienes con nosotros; pero, si por algún motivo Bella se entera de cual será su regalo, te juro que no habrá imprimación que valga para salvarte la vida.- El tono de Edward era amenazante pero sonreía de lado, dando a entender que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba bromeando.

-Es un trato, entonces- dijo Jacob seriamente y luego se dirigió a Nessie- ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo cuando lleguemos a Portland?- comenzó a caminar en dirección al Volvo con Nessie en brazos, ignorando por completo a Edward cuando pasó por su lado.- ¡Rápido, anciano. Que no tenemos todo el día!- gritó Jacob a un lado del Volvo y Edward apretó los nudillos con fuerza. Ese sería un día muy largo.

-Y de seguro tendré que pagar todo lo que este chucho coma- murmuró antes de ir hasta su auto a toda velocidad.

Los días pasaban con una calma alarmante para Bella. Inconcientemente se había acostumbrado al nivel de estrés que suponía estar en constante peligro de muerte y la calma que reinaba ahora la tenía inquieta. No es que le molestara, pero sumado a eso a que ahora jamás dormía; le parecía que tenía demasiado tiempo libre y nada útil que hacer. Ahora comprendía mejor a Carlisle y su afán de estar siempre en el hospital, o a Edward que estudió tantas cosas antes de conocerla; y al resto que simulaban tener un vida normal. Eso era para hacer algo. Pero ella no podía volver al pueblo, la habían conocido humana y este cambio supondría una sorpresa general que en nada les convenía. Había podido lidiar con Charlie y poco a poco contarle algunas cosas, pues a pesar de su negativa a saber más del asunto, se vio sorprendido cuando en una de sus visitas Bella olvidó cambiar sus lentes de contacto y éstos de deshicieron dejando ver sus ojos ahora de color ámbar. Un ruido en el cuarto de al lado la distrajo, sentía el rasgueo constante de un lápiz sobre un papel y no pudo evitar ir a echar un vistazo. Si hubiese sido humana, se habría puesto a llorar de emoción cuando vio, por sobre el hombro de Nessie que estaba sentada en su mesita de juegos, como ella pintaba con varios colores unas letras huecas en un papel blanco que rezaban "FELIZ DIA MAMÁ". Bella la abrazó por la espalda y Nessie dio un respingo cuando la sintió.

-¡Mamá! se supone que no debías ver esto- refunfuñó cuando ella la soltó.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitar ver lo que hacías, prometo que no le diré a tu padre- le sonrió esperando su respuesta y sintió un enorme alivió cuando la niña le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Es por esto que salisteis el lunes?

-Sip, pero no te diré que son tus regalos, eso lo sabrás sólo el domingo.- inmediatamente la niña se tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Así que son varios regalos…mmm… que interesante- repentinamente Bella estaba intrigada por saber que le obsequiarían. Se dio cuenta que cuando los regalos no eran por su cumpleaños si le gustaba recibirlos.

-Bueno, creo que no tiene caso continuar con esto, ya lo viste casi todo- pero antes que Renesmee pudiera tomar el papel y arrugarlo para tirarlo, Bella lo tomó.

-No, es precioso yo lo quiero; además, si no me lo das, tu padre podría sospechar.- Nessie asintió en silencio y lo tomó de las manos de su madre. Repentinamente Bella pensó en algo y su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Sucede algo, mamá?

-No es nada, sólo pensaba que… bueno, no sé. Dime algo Nessie, ¿sólo compraron regalos para mí?- la niña se encogió un poco, no quería revelar demasiada información.- No le diré a tu padre.

-Bueno, no. Compramos algo para mis abuelas también.

-Oh!- Bella se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego le sonrió a su hija pensando que ya había encontrado algo útil que hacer con su tiempo, por lo menos, durante esa semana.

Renesmee se despertó muy contenta ese día, por fin era domingo. Había estado toda la semana preparando regalos, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó el dibujo que había hecho para Bella. Corrió al cuarto de sus padres.

-¡Feliz día mamá!- dijo apenas entró. Edward sonreía de lado y Bella se sentó emocionada cuando Renesmee le entregó un papel doblado a la mitad. Dentro estaban las letras pintadas en color rojo que decían "FELIZ DÍA MAMÁ" adornadas por unos dibujos de nubes en la parte de arriba y mucho césped abajo, por él se veían tres figuras una alta, masculina y las otras dos femeninas una más pequeña que la otra, eran garabatos pero Bella entendía que eran Edward, Nessie y ella. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando lo vio completo.

-Oh! Es… es precioso, muchas gracias hija.- Dijo mientras la acercaba para abrazarla y besarla en las mejillas y la frente.

-Feliz día, amor- saludó Edward mientras se acercaba y la besaba tiernamente en la frente. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente recordando que Nessie estaba ahí.

-Gra... gracias.- murmuró.

-¡Bien!- dijo edward poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la enorme habitación con ropa, cortesía de Alice- creo que debemos ir a casa de mis padres, es la primera vez que celebramos un día de la madre de verdad y todos nos esperan.

Bella ayudó a Renesmee a vestirse, para ese día había elegido un vestido blanco adornado con estampas de flores en tonalidades rosas pasteles, con un delicado bordado en el final de la falda. Era de manga corta por lo que Bella le puso un bolero blanco para cubrir sus brazos, Se calzó sus botines favoritos (de montaña, café oscuro), a pesar de que Bella le insistió en que mejor usara sus lindas botas nuevas que además si combinaban. Renesmee se negó tajantemente y casi hace un berrinche cuando Bella le sugirió que mejor no usara el sombrero porque el día estaba nublado. Finalmente se dio por vencida y la niña sonrió contenta cuando se vio en el espejo.

-¿A que soy linda, verdad mamá?- Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si cariño, eres la niña más hermosa del mundo.- Edward llegó en ese momento y sólo sonrió cuando vio a su hija vestida así, abrazó a Bella con una mano y con la otra le hizo señas a Nessie para que tomara la otra.

-Se parece mucho a ti- murmuró él cuando salieron de su casa- tiene una facilidad exquisita para vestirse despreocupadamente y verse siempre linda.- Si Bella hubiese podido, habría enrojecido profusamente.

-Te amo- dijo así sin más, sin saber que otra cosa podría decirle a su esposo al sentirse totalmente indefensa cada vez que el le hacía un cumplido.

-Lo sé- dijo él con suficiencia mientras sonreía- es por eso que me soportarás eternamente ¿recuerdas?

-Un "te amo, también" no me habría molestado- Renesmee ahora se soltó del agarre de Edward para correr a la entrada de la casa donde Jacob y Seth estaban esperándola.

-Amor- dijo Edward deteniéndose de pronto y girando para quedar frente a ella- estuve esperando por ti casi cien años, me has dado una hija hermosa y deseo pasar toda la eternidad junto a ti… ¿crees que podría no amarte?- Bella respiró hondo mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

-No olvides tampoco que tolero pacientemente tu carácter tan cambiante y tus locas ganas de seguir protegiéndome aún cuando no lo necesito… ah! Y también soporto que tengas secretos a mis espaldas con Nessie- dijo levantando su dedo índice amenazante.

-¿No podías decir simplemente "te amo, también"- ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse, se abrazaron y Edward levantó levemente a Bella hasta arrastrarla al tronco del árbol más cercano, cuando sus manos bajaron a su cintura oyeron a Jacob gritarles.

-¡Oigan, pervertidos! ¡Hay niñas presente!- se soltaron al instante mientras sonreían, Edward tomó la mano de Bella para caminar nuevamente en dirección a la casa, pero antes de llegar a la distancia en que sabía el resto de su familia podía oírlos le murmuró al oído.

-Esta noche que Nessie se quede con Rosalie… haremos demasiado ruido- Bella no alcanzó a responder porque ya estaban junto a Jacob, Seth y Nessie.

-¡Hola Jake! ¡Que hay, Seth!- saludó Bella mientras subía los escalones del pórtico simulando el nerviosismo que las palabras de Edward habían provocado.

-Hola Bella, Edward- Saludó Jacob, Edward movió la cabeza respondiendo el saludo y se giró para ver a Seth.

-¿Cómo estás, muchacho?- ambos levantaron sus puños y los chocaron en el aire a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien, gracias…emm…¿no les molesta que haya acompañado hoy a Jake? Sucede que en casa Leah está preparando algo "sólo entre chicas" – hizo las comillas con los dedos en el aire- para celebrar el día de la madre y me vi excluido de sus actividades.

-Claro que no hay problema, Seth, eres muy bienvenido a casa, cualquiera de las dos casas. Cuando quieras- miró detenidamente a Jacob para luego agregar- no como otros que se aparecen sin ser invitados.- Bella sonrió al recordar que Edward estaba tremendamente celoso de Jake pues, como le había dicho en una ocasión él sabía que el día que Nessie se separara de ellos sería para estar con él, y no soportaba que el poco tiempo que ellos la podrían disfrutar completamente igual debían compartirla. Jacob gruñó por lo bajo.

Cuando entraron a la casa Bella se sorprendió al ver la mesa del comedor abarrotada de comida, ellos eran vampiros ¡no comían!, ¿de que iba todo eso?.

-Edward, ¿que sucede aquí?

-Bueno, no podía ser una sorpresa completa si no incluía una fiesta sorpresa.- cuando Bella iba a replicar se vio interrumpida por el ruido de las escaleras, se giró a ver y pudo comprobar que Emmett bajaba a toda velocidad seguido por Rosalie que, como siempre, bajaba magistralmente como si fuera una princesa. Apenas Renesmee los vio se deshizo del abrazo de Jacob y corrió a saludarlos.

-Tío, tía- gritó cuando los vio, Rosalie la tomó en brazos y besó sus mejillas dándole un fuerte abrazo, Emmett se acercó y tomó uno de sus rizos y lo jaló suavemente.- ¡Hey! Espera que sea más grande, tío y verás como te jalo yo el cabello- todos rieron y en ese momento salieron de la cocina Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice, Renesmee se deshizo del abrazo y fue a saludarlos. Estaban en eso, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, tan distraída estaba Bella con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor que no escuchó el motor de la patrulla cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa. Esme fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Charlie. Pasa, por favor- Charlie recorrió el lugar con la vista y cuando vio a Bella caminó directo a ella.

-Hola, hija ¿Qué tal estás?- parecía nervioso, Bella pensó que si ella hubiese sido humana habría estado igual, que todos estuvieran al pendiente de ellos no era precisamente de su agrado.

-Hola, papá- Bella se acercó suavemente a él y lo besó en la mejilla, Charlie sonrió complacido, últimamente su hija estaba más cariñosa de lo habitual.

-Bueno…esto…yo…emm… te he traído algo- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo azul- lo elegimos entre Renee y yo, quería venir, pero prefiero esperar un poco, no sé, prepararla para que no se infarte cuando te vea- Emmett soltó una risita pero fue acallado rápidamente por un sutil codazo de Rosalie en sus costillas.

-Gracias, papá- lo tomó presurosa en sus manos y con cuidado sacó la tapa, en su interior había una preciosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma de espiral, también de oro.- Es bellísimo, me encanta, muchas gracias ¿cómo es que lo eligieron entre los dos?- preguntó mientras Edward presuroso colocaba la cadenita alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, en Internet hay un montón de formas diferentes de comprar, buscamos algo y nos mandamos por mail los link con la información, así fuimos descartando hasta que elegimos este, Phil también ayudó- aún se veía nervioso y se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba sus zapatos.

-¡Oh, papá!- se abrazo a Charlie y si Bella hubiese podido llorar, lo habría hecho.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, Jacob, Seth y Charlie asaltaron la mesa con comida y la vaciaron en poco tiempo, por lo que Esme y Alice fueron presurosas a la cocina para preparar más. Mientras, Jasper jugaba ajedrez con Edward, Carlisle conversaba animadamente con Charlie y los licántropos; Emmett se entretenía molestando a Renesmee, que en un momento de enfado, le arrojó un florero tan certeramente que impactó de lleno en su rostro. Todos se giraron asustados, pero cuando lo vieron con el rostro mojado y dos margaritas adornando su cabeza, todos rompieron en carcajadas. Bella, que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras junto con Rosalie no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de reproche a Edward por no estar al pendiente de lo que su hija hacía.

-No te enfades con él, Emmett a veces es realmente molesto con Nessie, se mecería ese florero hace tiempo.- Rosalie miraba con algo de aprehensión a Renesmee que había comenzado a recoger los pedacitos de vidrio roto, pero antes que pudiera tocar uno, Edward y Jasper se apresuraron a limpiarlo todo.- Uf!, por un momento pensé que podría lastimarse.

-Igual yo, para la próxima me aseguraré de ser yo quien le arroje algo en la cabeza a Emmett- todos se giraron al oírla y nuevamente se oyeron risas.

-Papá, ¿ya podemos entregar los regalos?- Nessie se había olvidado por completo de Emmett mientras este se quitaba las flores de la cabeza y con exagerada cortesía se las entregaba a Rosalie, quien luego de recibirlas le dio un coscorrón para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Si, creo que ya es hora- dijo mirando en dirección a la cocina donde Esme y Alice volvían con más bandejas que se apresuraron a dejar en la mesa. Jacob y Seth miraban hipnotizados las hamburguesas que aún soltaban algo de vapor.- ¿Puedes ir sola a buscar las cosas o prefieres que te acompañe?

-Ven conmigo, haría muchos viajes si fuera sola- Bella se preguntó cuantas cosas habrían comprado aquel día en Portland, antes de salir Renesmee se giró hacia Charlie y fue hasta él- ¿Abue, te puedo pedir algo?

-Si Carlie, dime- Charlie era el único que usaba con ella su segundo nombre, según dijo se sentía orgulloso de que una parte de su nombre fuera para ella.

-¿Prometes que cuidaras a Jake mientras no esté? Le gusta molestar a tía Rosalie y ella se enfada con facilidad.- Charlie miró a los interpelados que estaban atónitos ante tal petición ¡que extraña estaba Carlie últimamente!

-Lo prometo, no se sacarán los ojos mientras esté aquí, pero… si escuchas un disparo es que me colmaron la paciencia.- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Oh! Está bien, pero no les apuntes en la cabeza, en las piernas sí, así vivirán.- y sin más se alejó seguida de Edward que miró significativamente a Bella quien se encogió de hombros.

-No sé que le sucede, prometo que hablaré con ella… ¡hacer esas bromas!

-¿Bella?- Jacob la miró significativamente.

-¿Sí?

-Ella hablaba en serio, por eso se lo pidió a Charlie, el "neutro"- hizo las comillas en el aire, igual que Seth hace un rato- sabe que él sería muy capaz de dispararnos si no cumplimos…nos amenazó- susurró para sí, luego miró a Rosalie y dijo- tienes suerte rubia, hoy no pretendo terminar el día quitándome una bala de la pierna.

-Pues que pena- le respondió ella- me hubiese encantado verte chillando como un bebé asustado- El ambiente estaba denso cuando Renesmee entró cargando un par de bolsas de papel, tras ella Edward cargaba varias cajas y caminaba con dificultad pues no podía ver bien, Charlie y Carlisle se apresuraron (Carlisle a velocidad humana) en ayudarle.

-Gracias, creo que Renesmee heredó de Alice el hábito compulsivo por las compras- Alice sonrió con suficiencia ante el comentario.

-Te dije que era una chica lista, muy bien Nessie, si quieres salimos a ver algunas tiendas mañana- le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía y Renesmee asintió vehementemente.

-¡Mujeres!- murmuraron todos los hombres presentes lo que causó una nueva serie de risas.

Comenzó la repartición de regalos, el primero fue una caja que le entregaron a Charlie para Renee, siguió un traje de dos piezas verde botella para Esme, a Bella Edward le regaló "Cumbres Borrascosas" ya que su libro antiguo era un conjunto de papeles arrugados y con dibujitos de colores hechos en los bordes, cortesía de Renesmee.

-¡Wow!, gracias amor.- lo besó al principio con suavidad, pero Edward respondió efusivamente. Sólo se detuvieron cuando Jasper tosió sonoramente. Se separaron pero mantuvieron sus manos tomadas.

-Por favor, un poco de control- murmuró señalando a Nessie quien en ese momento estaba separando un regalo del resto.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Edward en cuanto lo vio.

-Ese es para el final.

-No vi cuando lo compraste.

-No lo compré, lo hice yo… pero no sigas preguntando, espera lo que falta.- Tomó un sobre dorado y se lo acercó a Bella.

-Este es de parte de Jacob, felicidades mamá- Bella se acuclilló a la altura de su hija no sin antes dirigir una mirada de agradecimiento a Jacob quien asintió sonriendo, y tomó el sobre. Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente ahora sí le gustaban los regalos, cuando lo abrió y vio lo que había en su interior, no pudo evitar reprimir un gritito de asombro, con cuidado, sacó del interior un marco fotográfico, en él estaba una foto que Jacob había tomado convenientemente el domingo anterior. En ella Edward la abrazaba por la cintura, Renesmee estaba de pie entre ambos y sonreía con sus brazos en la espalda. De fondo estaba su casa.

-Oh! Jake, muchas gracias…está muy linda.

-Por nada, le dije al cabezota de tu marido que te gustaría- dijo mirando a Edward quien solo bufó.

-Mami, este es mío- dijo Renesmee entregándole un sobre para cartas, Bella la miró extrañada pero su hija mostraba una radiante sonrisa.- vamos, ábrelo- la apremió.- Bella tomó el sobre y cuando vio su interior miró a Edward y luego a su hija sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- Sacó los dos pasajes de avión que habían en el interior y dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose al resto- Son pasajes para Edward y para mí… a Brasil.- terminó en susurro.

-Es que su primera luna de miel se vio interrumpida por mí, quiero que ahora si puedan disfrutarla- Bella abrazó a su hija y Edward rápidamente llegó al lado para unirse al abrazo.

-Tu fuiste nuestro mejor regalo de boda, hija, que eso no se te olvide- dijo Edward mientras besaba su frente.

-¿Sólo dos pasajes?- preguntó Rosalie- ¿y con quien te vas a quedar?

-Pues contigo, claro.- todos rieron, al parecer la pequeña Nessie ya tenía todo organizado.

-Falta sólo un regalo, ¿que le hiciste a Bella?- preguntó suavemente Esme, Renesmee se bajó de los brazos de su madre quien automáticamente entrelazó su mano con la de Edward.

-No, abue Esme, ese no es para mamá- lo tomó y caminó hacia el sofá… donde estaba Rosalie- Feliz día, mami Rose- se hizo un silencio profundo mientras todos esperaban la reacción de Rosalie, ella sólo atinó a estirar los brazos y tomarlo entre sus manos, se quedó viéndolo fijo.- ¿No lo vas a abrir?- la pregunta de Nessie la sacó de su ensimismamiento y lentamente comenzó a quitar la cinta adhesiva del borde. Edward miró a Bella quien le cerró un ojo y acarició el dorso de su mano que tenía sujeta con la yema de sus dedos. Rosalie soltó un gritito, mezcla de asombro y alegría, mientras tomaba en sus manos una cajita hecha con palitos de helado, tenía pegada escarcha de distintos colores y lentejuelas; en la tapa, también con escarcha estaba escrito en una clara caligrafía infantil "LAS JOYAS DE ROSE". Rosalie no decía palabra alguna y Renesmee comenzó a angustiarse- ¿No te gustó? Yo sabía que sería muy simple, le dije a mamá que mejor te compráramos uno, pero ella insistió…

-Es precioso…el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida- Rosalie por fin había hablado y cuando miró a Bella esta añadió rápidamente.

-Todos sabemos aquí que de no ser por ti, Nessie no estaría con nosotros. También hiciste posible que ella naciera y por lo tanto eres su madre también.- Rosalie sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, muy extraña para un vampiro.

-Tía Rose, ¿Qué te sucede?- todos se giraron a verla con más cuidado, era verdad algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y Rosalie lo supo cuando sintió algo húmedo salir de sus ojos y resbalar por su mejilla. Estaba llorando.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos mientras Rosalie trataba de detener su llanto, limpiándose fervorosamente las mejillas, Emmett llegó a su lado a la velocidad del rayo sin importarle la presencia de Charlie y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Shh, tranquila amor, todo está bien- Emmett susurraba en su oído.

-Yo sabía que al final no te gustaría, quedó tan mal que hasta te hice llorar, lo siento tía Rose- Rosalie levantó la vista para ver a Renesmee que mantenía la vista fija en sus zapatos mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manitos.

-Ya te dije que es lo más hermoso que jamás me han dado, mis lágrimas son de felicidad…me llamaste "mami"- su voz se quebró al final de la oración y abrazó a Nessie quien respondió a su abrazo con alegría.- Gracias también a ti, Bella- dijo dirigiéndose a éste que hasta ese momento no había podido dejar de observar aquella escena ensimismada y agradeció mil veces el haber sido tan obstinada con Edward respecto a "esa experiencia humana" que le permitió ser madre.

-No hay que agradecer, sólo es lo que corresponde.- En ese momento Emmett soltó a Rosalie y mientras estiraba su cuerpo dijo:

-Entonces yo quiero llantas nuevas para mi jeep en el día del padre- miró a Renesmee y le guiñó un ojo, ella en respuesta le mostró la lengua.

-Ni lo sueñes, tío- todos rieron, incluida Rosalie. Jacob tomó una de las hamburguesas y Seth lo imitó al instante. Repentinamente el ambiente había vuelto a ser relajado. Bella vio como Carlisle se acercaba a Rosalie para abrazarla, y pudo escuchar como ella murmuraba "papá" antes de romper a llorar nuevamente, esta vez sin llamar tanto la atención. Emmett se mantenía cerca de ella. Jasper abrazaba a Alice por la espalda y le murmuraba cosas al oído a lo que Alice sonreía, sin despegar la vista de su hermana. Charlie agradecía a Esme por la deliciosa comida y Renesmee estaba muy entretenida haciendo algunas decoraciones en la pared de la cocina. Bella la iba a reprender cuando un suave apretón de mano la hizo girar la vista a Edward.

-Deja que termine con su obra, a Esme le encanta que ponga sus dibujitos por todos lados. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo al oído viéndola seriamente, Bella supo que la iba a regañar, sólo no supo porque. La guió en silencio a las afueras de la casa, desde allí podían ver el espeso bosque que hoy parecía oculto tras una densa capa de neblina, típico de Forks.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Bella inocentemente mientras acariciaba el cuello de Edward con su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que planeábamos con Nessie? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?- su tono era pausado, pero a Bella le sonó algo amenazante, vio como Edward dirigía fugazmente una mirada a la casa, al lugar donde Jacob comía otra hamburguesa.

-Descubrí a Nessie haciendo el dibujo que me entregó esta mañana y bueno, creí justo que hiciera algo a Rose también, como dije allí adentro, ella es también su madre y…- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Edward la besó tan intensamente que se sintió transportada a otro mundo.

-Vamos a despedirnos- murmuró Edward cerca de sus labios- creo que debemos empezar ahora a practicar algunas cosas que podríamos hacer en nuestra segunda luna de miel- Si Bella hubiese podido enrojecer, ahora sería un tomate, pero sólo sonrió y caminó a la casa con Edward de su mano- Te amo- dijo él estando a punto de entrar.

-Te amo, también.


	2. Recuerdos

***Quiero dar las gracias a tods quienes dejaron un lindo mensajito al primer capítulo de esta historia. En un principio sería un oneshot, pero dado que gustó tanto decidí continuar la historia... tengo un montón de ideas para seguirla pero no podré actualizar tan seguido (y muy a mi pesar, porque me gusta actualizar rápido), principalmente porque al no planear una historia larga los capítulos los voy haciendo sobre la marcha y tengo acceso limitado al PC (tenemos turnos con mi hermana, día por medio... pero bueno ojalá este capítulo guste, advierto eso sí que será una larga historia...

Ahora sí, el respectivo disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Lana lloraba disimuladamente, mientras veía fijo la pantalla del televisor. Lex a su lado, la abrazaba consolándola

-Ya, Lana shhh...tranquila ya va a pasar

-Es que... es que... ¿hay que esperar tanto?

-Pues sí, ya viste las noticias, queda todo un año

-Pero, ¿y si lo hacemos nosotros? ya sabes con tu dinero podrías hacer que las cosas fueran más rápido.

-No esta vez, Lana. Summit Enterteiment, tiene los derechos del libro.

-¡Oh! diablos ¿de que sirve tanto dinero si no podemos usarlo en lo que queremos?- Lana se levantó enojada y mientras salía de la sala oyó a Lex decir.

-**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stphanie Meyer y esto es sólo una adaptación.**

***ahora sí, a leer!!!***

* * *

Edward acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la cintura de Bella mientras ella se entretenía dando suaves masajes al lóbulo de la oreja de él.

-Ya es tarde, Nessie debe estar despierta hace bastante.

-Rosalie puede hacerse cargo, le servirá de práctica para cuando no estemos- Murmuró Edward mientras se acercaba para besarla. Al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin se separaron Bella habló.

-Respecto al viaje quería hablar contigo- Bella se levantó para hablar mejor pero al hacerlo la sábana bajó dejando su torso al descubierto. Edward se limitó a apoyarse en su brazo para ver mejor el espectáculo que Bella le brindaba, ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Sí?

-Pues bien, estuve pensando en lo que comentaste hace unos días, respecto a lo rápido que crece Nessie y no me gustaría perderme alguna etapa importante, ya sabes… hoy hace dibujitos en la pared ¿Qué tal si en una semana ya sabe leer y escribir?- Edward se acercó a ella y con cuidado acarició su rostro, luego besó su frente y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Sabes que opino como tú, Nessie crece muy rápido y con cada minuto que pasa, se aleja más de nosotros y se acerca más a Jacob- Bella le dedicó una mirada del tipo "loco celoso" y Edward lo notó- sí, me molesta esa cercanía pero también estoy conciente de que él es lo mejor para nuestra hija… es ahora su hermano mayor, más tarde será su mejor amigo, su mejor confidente y luego…- hizo un silencio que Bella no se atrevió a interrumpir- bueno, luego estarán juntos por la eternidad, como nosotros.

-A eso me refiero, tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos ¿es necesario irnos ahora cuando podemos mejor ocuparnos de Renesmee?

-Amor, quiero poder estar un tiempo contigo a solas, sin una familia de vampiros agudizando sus oídos al máximo para oír todo lo que hablamos, o hacemos- dijo Edward mientras con su dedo índice trazaba el contorno de la cintura de Bella quien bajó la vista para seguir el movimiento y recién se percató de lo descubierta que estaba.

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- inquirió ella cubriéndose al instante, él rió con fuerza.

-Sólo disfrutaba de la vista…- ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa- ¡oh Bella, vamos! Eres mi esposa… si quieres me quito la sábana yo también, para que estemos en igualdad de condic…

-¡NO!- Bella automáticamente soltó la sábana para cubrirse los ojos y Edward rió estruendosamente, convencido de que se oyó hasta la casa de sus padres sin necesidad de esforzar el oído.

-Tenemos una hija, estamos juntos todas las noches ¿y te avergüenza verme desnudo o que yo te vea?- Bella asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a quitar las manos de su rostro, ella tampoco se lo explicaba, la primera vez que pasaron la noche solos en la casa Cullen ella era la más dispuesta a quitarse la ropa. No sabía de donde había salido de pronto toda esa timidez.- Vamos Bella, mírame- ella negó con la cabeza. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza besando muy despacio su cuello, desde atrás de la oreja hasta el hombro, de ida y vuelta.- Señora Cullen, debe relajarse- su voz era un arrullo y las manos de ella bajaron lentamente para devolver el abrazo, aún sin mirarlo, apoyada en su hombro.

-Es una estupidez, esto no debería pasar- soltó un suspiro cuando la mano de Edward bajó a sus caderas.

-Y por eso vamos a irnos a Brasil, necesitamos un tiempo a solas… Bella, amor- murmuró él separándose del abrazo y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para verla fijamente, ella no desvió su mirada- Nos amamos, eso es innegable, pero debes reconocer que nuestro tiempo de noviazgo fue bastante breve en comparación a los tradicionales que finalmente terminan en matrimonio y quizás por eso aún no sientes una confianza completa cuando estás conmigo.

-Pero yo te amo, mucho. Tú y Renesmee son lo más importante que tengo y…- Edward la acalló con un suave beso, apenas un roce.

-Sabes que siempre te concedo todo lo que me pides, concédeme tú a mí ahora esta luna de miel, por favor- él le dedicó una mirada de súplica que le resultó imposible resistir.

-Muy bien, iremos- cuando Edward se iba a acercar para besarla ella le detuvo- pero con dos condiciones.

-Te escucho- dijo él sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-Bien, la primera es que será por un tiempo limitado, máximo dos semanas.

-Hecho, ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Nos llevaremos un notebook y hablaremos diariamente con Renesmee y Charlie, no quiero estar tan ausente para ninguno de ellos.

-Esa es una muy buena idea, déjame confirmar con Carlisle que tan buena es la señal por allá, sino vemos alguna forma de conexión satelital.

-Ok.

-Bien- Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más podían decir. Edward sonrió de lado cuando Bella se acurrucó junto a él.

-¿Vamos ya a buscar a Renesmee?

-Si, ya es hora.

* * *

A Bella ya no le parecía que tenía tiempo de sobra; en su mente, el recuerdo de los días anteriores pasaba por su mente con una celeridad increíble. Ahora, mientras esperaba junto a Edward que la puerta A32 del aeropuerto en Houston se abriera para subir al avión que los llevaría a Brasil, se preguntaba si de verdad todo aquello no había sido producto de algún sueño.

Esa mañana, luego de ser convencida por Edward para hacer el viaje, había ido a casa de Carlisle para recoger a Renesmee y aprovechar de pasar ese día con ella, los pasajes tenían fecha para el viernes de esa semana y ya era lunes, eran tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco el tiempo ¿cómo era posible que aún teniendo una vida eterna tuvieran que correr para regirse a los tiempos y horarios de los mortales?. Cuando entraron al salón supieron que algo extraño había. Todos los Cullen estaban la sala de estar, Carlisle y Esme sentados en el gran sofá, Rosalie en el sofá individual frente a ellos con Emmett de pie tras el respaldo, mientras que Alice estaba viendo por la enorme ventana con Jasper abrazándola por la espalda, ella se giró de inmediato cuando Edward y Bella entraron.

-37 segundos exactos, ¡que bien es estar rodeada de ustedes! Vuelvo a ser anormal- dijo con un exagerado suspiro de alivio que pareció sacar a todos de su trance y relajarlos- ¡Ah!, esto también lo vi, todos relajados por mi comentario.- Ahora hubo algunas risas.

-¿Dónde está Nessie?- inquirió Bella apenas entró, viendo fijamente a Rosalie, a quien hacía oficialmente responsable de su hija cuando ella no estuviera presente.

-Está paseando por el prado con Seth- dudó unos segundos con fingida meditación y luego agregó- están paseando al perro de Nessie, ese grandote maloliente.

-No hables así de Jacob- Edward los sorprendió a todos al decir esto- ahora es parte de esta familia, un hijo para mí.

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Edward sentimental? Estás chiflado, de veras- Jacob entró tan sigiloso que Bella no lo sintió hasta que empezó a hablar. Vio como Nessie le daba con el codo en las costillas.

-Estúpido perro- dijeron al unísono Nessie y Rosalie, esta última se sobresaltó al escuchar a la pequeña repetir sus palabras.- ¡Mami!- gritó cuando vio a Bella y se soltó de los brazos de Jacob para correr a los de su madre.

-Hola hija- saludó esta cuando la tuvo en sus brazos- No debes hablarle así a Jake, él es tu amigo.

-Si pero dijo tonterías de mi padre- vio a Edward y le lanzó un beso con su manito por lo aires, él simuló un pequeño saltito mientras atrapaba el beso invisible, para luego acercar su mano a su pecho, donde se supone debería latir un corazón.

-Justamente hablábamos de eso antes que ustedes llegaran- la calmada voz de Carlisle hizo que automáticamente todos le prestaran atención.

-Oh, lo siento- murmuró Bella al verlos nuevamente- Hola, a todos- un hola general se escuchó y Carlisle volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo que ocurrió ayer con Rosalie fue algo inédito para un vampiro, y sinceramente no se me ocurre ninguna explicación para esto.

-Creo que tu sentido analítico está obsesionado con encontrar explicaciones para todo- dijo Edward, Bella lo observó y quizás fue porque ahora su cuerpo y mente trabajaban a la misma velocidad de él, que notó de inmediato el tono falsamente despreocupado que usaba. Carlisle lo vio fijo a los ojos y Bella entendió también que hablaba directo a la mente de Edward, demasiado incrédulo de lo que pensaba, quizá, para compartirlo aún con el resto. Su teoría se comprobó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Edward volvió a hablar- Eso es absurdo, imposible. No pretendas que algo así pueda suceder, esto sólo muestra que aún no sabemos todo de nosotros. Somos depredadores por naturaleza, nuestra principal meta es alimentarnos sin descanso y por eso no tomamos en cuenta otros instintos que quizá no desaparecen con la transformación, sino que se ocultan ¿has pensado en esa opción, padre?

-Si, y asumo porque Rosalie pudo llorar basándome en eso, pero ¿y si no es esa la respuesta?

-Vale, vale… basta ya de juegos extraños con frases bonitas. No entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dicen ¿van a hablar claro o debo conseguir a alguien que sepa lenguaje colonial para que me explique?- Jacob estaba ahora apoyado en la pared de la cocina con el rostro ligeramente contrariado, molesto por sentirse ajeno a una conversación que su instinto le decía, tenía que entender a como diera lugar.

-Ve a buscar un traductor… a Júpiter- escupió Rosalie con tanto veneno que por un momento Bella se imaginó una enorme serpiente silbando, lista para embestir a su víctima, sonrió ante esta imagen y Edward la observó confundido.

-No es importante, después te digo- le susurró ella sin dejar de sonreír, pero luego elevó el tono de su voz para hacerlo audible al resto- La verdad, es que tampoco entendí mucho de lo que decían.- se encogió de hombros inocentemente y una risotada de Emmett los hizo girar a todos.

-Pues yo tampoco entiendo pero, si hay que golpear a alguien por eso, sólo díganme a quien y allí estaré- Rosalie se giró para observarlo incrédula, mientras Alice se golpeaba la frente con la palma abierta.

-De seguro un puchin ball sería más útil para ti que las llantas nuevas que pediste ayer.

-¿Alguien va a dejar de hablar estupideces para explicar que demonios es lo que está pensando el Doc y Edward?- todos se giraron a Seth, que aparecía de la cocina con un enorme sándwich de jamón, queso, palta y tomate en una mano y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra, se sentó en el comedor y dio una mascada mirando a todos los presentes que no supieron que responder. Finalmente Carlisle habló.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que mientras más sangre humana beba un vampiro es más propenso a adoptar ciertas actitudes "hostiles" que poco a poco van mermando algún rastro de sentimientos humanos; Rosalie, se apegó a nuestro estilo de alimentación desde el principio y tal vez sea eso lo que ha permitido que aflore este lado sentimental.

-Pero, ¿tu no has hecho esta dieta especial por más de trescientos años? ¿no se supone que deberías también llorar?

-Jasper, en todo este tiempo jamás he sentido una sensación tan apremiante como lo que Rose sintió ayer. He tenido momentos difíciles y otros muy felices. Dijo tomando la mano de Esme y dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.-

-Ya veo, lo que dices es que si algún vampiro que jamás haya probado sangre humana tiene algún tipo de emoción extrema ya sea de tristeza o felicidad, puede reaccionar de forma casi… ¿humana?- Hubo un silencio pesado cuando Jasper formuló la última palabra. Cada uno pensando en esta opción y las distintas perspectivas que esto brindaba.

* * *

El chirrido del altavoz cuando se enciende volvió a Bella a la realidad, la voz estrangulada que se escuchaba a través de éste les indicó que ya estaba listo el avión para abordar, la puerta se abrió y la misma voz pidió a los pasajeros del sector 3 hacer la fila.

-Esos somos nosotros amor, vamos- Edward tomó su mano y la jaló suavemente, ella lo miró unos segundos aún confundida y asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba para unirse a la fila que comenzaba a formarse. Sonrió con un deje de satisfacción cuando notó como las personas se giraban a verlos, era estúpido, lo sabía pero su vanidad esta vez pudo más. Se sentía linda.

-Edward, creo que me están viendo.- murmuró cuando estuvieron en la fila, tomados de la mano.

-No sólo te miran, te piensan... ¿ves a ese de ahí?- señaló a un tipo vestido formal de unos cuarenta años con una maletín afirmado que estaba a unos metros de ellos, sentado en espera de su turno para abordar, Bella asintió- Bien, le parece que si te dejo sola unos instantes podrá convencerte de que le des el número de tu móvil, cree que después de algunas llamadas tendrá tu contacto del MSN, luego conseguiría una cita y finalmente...

-Lo destrozaría por pensar cosas impropias respecto a una mujer casada- Edward la miró suspicaz, mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía complacido.

-¡Vaya! Por fin la señora Cullen muestra algo del linaje familiar- ambos rieron y la asistente que cortaba los pasajes tuvo que toser ruidosamente para que ellos avanzaran. Antes de pasar por la puerta de abordaje, Edward miró fijamente al tipo y soltó la mano que entrelazaba la de Bella para bajarla por su cadera hasta rozar su muslo, luego presionó un poco y la empujó para entrar por el pasillo, pero antes de pasar él movió los labios formando un claro "es MÍA" . Pudo ver con satisfacción como aquel tipo quedaba pasmado de la impresión.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Bella mientras avanzaban hasta la puerta del avión.

-¡Oh! Lamento si te molestó, pero finalmente son un animal...sólo marcaba mi territorio- ella sonrió a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la de él y Edward sonrió verdaderamente complacido.

-Entonces que no te moleste cuando yo haga lo mismo.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo antes de avanzar un par de pasos más para mostrar su pasaje y pasaporte a la auxiliar de vuelo que estaba en la entrada del avión para recibirlos. Una vez ambos hubieron pasado y mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos Edward habló.

-Voy a esperar encantado que ese momento llegue.

El viaje continuó en silencio, Edward parecía estar muy entretenido con el techo del avión y Bella seguía recordando lo sucedido en esa semana, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a Edward que automáticamente la estrechó contra sí.

-Jake, sé que tienes dificultades para llevarte bien con Rose, pero me gustaría que no intentaran matarse en éstos días, no sé si lo has notado... Nessie imita sus riñas y no quiero que termine siendo una malhumorada por vuestra culpa.- Caminaban en los lindes del bosque, Nessie y Seth estaban cazando un poco más allá.

-Vale, vale... haré lo que pueda, pero habla con la rubia también, sabes que me es muy necesario estar cerca de Ness.

-Ya hablé con ella, aceptó siempre y cuando hayan algunos horarios, lo que no me parece del todo mal, considerando que debes retomar tus clases en el instituto...

-¿Clases, Bella? ¿te parece necesario que estudie alguna cosa si...

-¡Claro que es necesario! ¿Cómo pretendes mantener a mi Nessie en unos 20 años más? Supongo que no quieres recibir una mesada eterna de Edward- Jacob se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego le sonrió.

-Si, es cierto. No soy así. Bien, iré al instituto por las mañanas pero en las tardes estaré con Ness.

-Eso me parece bien- en ese momento Seth y Renesmee regresaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Fue todo bien, Ness?

-Sí Jake, volví a ganarle a Seth- éste sólo se encogió de hombros mientras Nessie iba al lado de Jacob.- Hola mamá.

-Hola hija, ¿te parece si hacemos algunos arreglos para ordenar los tiempos en que tu padre y yo no estemos aquí?

-Si está bien, ya los oí... las mañanas con mami Rose, las tardes con Jake. No hay problema.

* * *

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos en el aeropuerto de Río, Bella y Edward tardaron menos que la vez anterior en tomar un taxi hasta el muelle. Cuando Bella pudo notarlo la suave brisa marina llegaba a su rostro de mármol con una suavidad extrema, ni siquiera notaba la velocidad a la que iban.

-¿Estás bien, amor? Pareces algo ida desde que tomamos el vuelo en Houston- Bella se giró a mirarlo confundida, no había notado que tan distraída estaba.

-¡Oh! No es importante, sólo estuve pensando en lo larga que resultó esta semana.

-¿Estabas recordando la despedida en el aeropuerto, con Charlie, Nessie y los demás gimoteando?- Bella lo miró algo molesta y luego sonrió.

-No, recordaba los días previos a eso ya sabes lo que se habló sobre Rose y el acuerdo del horario con Jake.

-¡Ah! Eso, no debes preocuparte seguro que todo va bien; además, vamos a verlos todos los días.- Bella sonrió ante eso, por lo menos no estarían tan desconectados de la realidad como la última vez. A lo lejos pudo divisar con claridad la Isla Esme, iluminada tenuemente por la luna llena que también se reflejaba en el mar.

Edward la ayudó a bajar de la pequeña lancha a pesar de que ya no era necesaria tanta precaución, las maletas al parecer, se quedarían allí un poco más.

-Vamos, cariño, debes buscar un nuevo hobby... protegerme de una caída ya no tiene sentido- Edward sonrió de lado y la besó con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero soy a la antigua... y me encanta protegerte. Bienvenida, señora Cullen a nuestra segunda Luna de Miel.- y Bella supo, que esta vez sería mejor que la anterior.

* * *

Espero presionen mucho el botoncito Go!

Saludos!


	3. Luna de Miel

Muchas Gracias por los review!!! Ahora los respondo...

**PAULETTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW... Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Y bien? Continué la historia...ten paciencia y toooodo se va a descubrir

**Elii Cullen:** Gracias por el ánimo..claro que algo va a pasar en la segunda luna de miel...cha cha cha chaaaaan!!!...¿que será? ¿Qué será?

**MoNtSeRrAt:** también casi lloré cuando releí esa parte... no podía creer que me quedó bien a la primera (debo confesar orgullosamente que en esa parte no corregí ni una coma siquiera)... jejeje y bueno ahora la continúo espero te siga gustando

**Lyra-Cullen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado... se vienen las sorpresas en la segunda Luna de Miel... paciencia...

**PknaPcosa:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, por eso me animé a darle un regalito... si E. Meyer pidiera sugerencias para un próximo libro, esa sería la mía; el reconocimiento a Rosalie por el nacimiento de Nessie

**Hermione-Malfoy35:** Gracias!!! Esos regalos eran los que le hacía a mi mamá cuando era niña para el día de la madre...cuando cumplí diez, ya me pidió otra cosa...tenía una colección de joyeros de palitos de helados!!!...

**pEpPeR pInK:** Claro que se viene día del padre también... pero entremedio van a pasar algunas cosillas... las llantas de Emmett, bueno eso sólo Nessie lo sabe...

**Carlie Cullen:** Muchas Gracias!!! Y bien! Aquí está la continuación...nos leemos!

**Sofia Swan:** jejeje gracias por lo de ídola...aunque creo que me falta un poco...estoy recién en la "I"...jejeje

**Carolina cullen:** Bueno, lo del llanto quedó más o menos explicado en el capítulo anterior (conste que dije "más o menos") Gracias por leer!!!

**Diana Prenze:** Hola!!! Yo también son fanática hace muy poco...de casualidad encontré información en la gloriosa Wikipedia, originalmente buscaba información de Peter Facinelli (Carlisle Cullen) y entre todos las menciones que se hacen aparecía algo de la película...pero no le di importancia y me fui a la parte de los libros...y luego de leer Crepúsculo empecé a ver lo de la película...ahora ya leí los cuatro libros y los estoy leyendo de nuevo...me alegra que te gustara el fic... espero no decepcionar...

**Janetita Cullen:** Gracias por el apoyo... y espero te siga gustando...oooh!!! que nervios! Mi primer fic de Crepúsculo...¿podré con todo? ¿lograré **un buen final??? Oooh!!! Crisis!!!**

**Lola:** Hola! Trataré de actualizar cada semana... pero no prometo mucho, de haber sabido que iba a gustar tanto hubiese hecho algunos capítulos más antes de subir el primero...ahora voy sobre la marcha...Gracias por leer!!!

**soluna15:** Nop, lo de la vergüenza lo inventé yo, aunque me gustan los finales felices y eso, me pareció que necesitaban algunas dificultades un tanto "normales" quizás más alejadas de los vampiros y hombre lobos... pero pronto se solucionará aunque no prometo que será la última de las dificultades que tendrán.

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**

Lana, Lex, Chloe y Clark veían Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal. Estaban entretenidos comentando mientras comían cabritas, ya estaban en la escena del final y Lex bufó exasperado, todos lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Qué, acaso no lo notan?- lo miraron aún más extrañados- Es absurdo que una piedra pueda hacer tanto en una persona, darle vida o mejorar la que ya tiene...¡Que absurdo!- se hundió en el sillón molestó y Lana acarició displicente su hombro, Chloe dirigió una significativa mirada a Clark quien sólo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un puñado de cabritas y casi atragantarse con ellas.

-Mejor la cambiamos- sugirió Chloe que no esperó respuesta y tomó el control remoto para cambiarla, hizo zapping un rato y se detuvo cuando reconoció una película.

-¡Hey! Está es buena- los demás prestaron atención al chico que en pantalla brillaba contra la luz del sol mientras una asustaba chica lo veía sin saber que hacer.

-Si.. es buena- murmuró Clark repentinamente más interesado, tosió incómodo cuando los demás notaron el tono en que habló- la película me refiero, es buena, obvio.

-Si, claro... la película- murmuraron los tres al unísono.

-¿Esto también está basado en un libro?- preguntó Lex un poco mosqueado... todo se basaba en libros últimamente, Lana asintió en silencio... al parecer a todos les gustaba la famosa película- Ya veo...¿y también lo escribió J. K. Rowling?- Clark se giró para responderle y su mirada indicaba claramente que era la última interrupción que esperaba escuchar esa noche.

-No, **la historia original y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es sólo una adaptación.**

Ahora sí que sí... a leer!!!

* * *

Bella sintió un deja vú apenas puso un pie en la casa. Millones de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y le pareció que había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que, nerviosa y algo asustada, había caminado por la suave arena hasta reunirse con Edward en el mar.

-Creo que ahora si podremos usar la habitación blanca sin destruir las almohadas.- Murmuró Edward en su oído.

-O la habitación azul sin destruir la cama- respondió Bella girándose hasta quedar frente a él, se acercó para besarlo y en cuanto él le respondió la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación… blanca.

La mañana los había alcanzado tan pronto que no parecieron darse cuenta hasta que la piel de Bella, que estaba recostada hacia el lado de la ventana, comenzó a brillar.

-Bella, amor- llamó suavemente Edward con los labios pegados a los de ella.

-¿mmm?

-Deberíamos levantarnos, apuesto a que te mueres por bucear sin snorkel.- Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría, pero antes quisiera saber como están Nessie, Charlie y los demás.- Edward estaba en pie en menos de un segundo dispuesto a buscar el notebook que la noche anterior había quedado olvidado en la lancha junto con el resto del equipaje, pero un gritito de Bella lo detuvo en seco- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Edward, cúbrete!

-Necesitaremos un terapeuta si éstas semanas no sirven para quitarte esa estúpida timidez- el tono de Edward evidenciaba una molestia que Bella nunca había sentido dirigida hacia ella.

-¿Estás... enojado?- su voz se perdió en un murmullo mientras sus ojos bajaron a sus manos que apretaban fuertemente la cobija blanca.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Bella asintió y el inhaló antes de hablar- a veces dudo que tu decisión haya sido la correcta.- Ella levantó la vista para decirle que no era así, que lo amaba más que a su propia existencia y que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por estar con él... pero él ya se había ido.

Volvió casi al instante con un par de grandes maletas y un bolso colgado cruzado. Dejó las maletas a un lado de la cama y se quitó el bolso, lo abrió y sacó el notebook... todo en el más sepulcral silencio. Bella lo observaba atenta, esperando que él le dirigiese una mirada, pero eso no sucedió. Le tendió el equipo sin mirarla y antes de salir de la habitación habló.

-Voy a cazar algo, dale saludos a Renesmee de mi parte.- y Bella se sintió incapaz de responder. Dejó el notebook a un lado y salió de la cama, no sentía ánimos ahora de hablar con su hija, ella notaría de inmediato que las cosas no estaban bien y no tenía intenciones de preocuparla. Se acercó a una de las maletas, la abrió y sacó el primer pantalón de mezclilla que encontró y una camiseta sin mangas. Luego se dirigió a la sala de televisión tomó cualquier película y la colocó en el reproductor. Cuando empezó casi vomita, era el mismo musical que habían visto la primera vez que estuvieron ahí.

* * *

Rosalie caminaba con Emmett tomados de la mano en los lindes del bosque cerca de su casa, Nessie iba delante de ellos cortando flores y tarareando la canción que Edward compuso para Bella.

-¿Te dije hoy que te ves deslumbrante?-

-No lo habías dicho, pero cuando bajé pude darme cuenta por la forma en que me veías- Rosalie lo vio de lado y sonrió con arrogancia, pero antes que él pudiera responder ella volvió a hablar- ¿y sabes que pensé yo en ese momento?

-Nop, el que lee las mentes no soy yo- sonrió

-Pues, pensé que era la más afortunada en el mundo por tenerte todos los días conmigo y porque tu aguantas todos mis desplantes.-Emmett soltó una risotada tan fuerte que hasta Renesmee se giró para verlos unos instantes, luego siguió cortando flores- ¿Qué te sucede?- ahora Rosalie estaba un poco enfadada.

-¿Estás muy sensible últimamente, verdad?- sólo dejó de reír cuando Rosalie hizo el intento de soltar su mano, y se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído- te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas, amor.- Ahora ella sonrió y tomó su mano con más fuerza, miró hacia Renesmee y soltó un suspiro.

-Jamás será igual.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Emmett sorprendido

-Ella, jamás será mi hija completamente

-¡Claro que lo soy!- Nessie en un segundo estaba frente a ellos que debieron detener su andar de golpe para no chocar con ella.- además, a ti te voy a contar más secretos que a mi otra mami- Emmett y Rosalie se miraron perplejos unos instantes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que tú no me vas a sermonear como Bella, mami Rose... ya sabes, Jacob...

-¡Oh!, el perro- Rosalie escupió la frase.

-¡Ajá!

-Pues, creo que no... no seré tan dura contigo... pero con él...- sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Te quiero- dijo Nessie mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Rosalie y salió corriendo tan rápido que ésta no le pudo responder.

-Yo también te quiero- murmuró Emmett en su oído, y Rosalie se sintió inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Bella tenía la vista fija en la pantalla aunque no veía lo que pasaba en ella, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que le sucedía, esa repentina timidez era absurda y lo sabía ¿cómo seguía con esa actitud cuando tenía claro que estaba mal? Su vista se dirigió a la pieza blanca donde el notebook aún estaba sobre la cama, pero algo más llamó su atención: el pequeño celular plateado estaba sobre el velador, y Bella decidió que era momento de hacer una llamada, a su madre.

Edward estaba sobre unas rocas viendo fijamente el mar. Se arrepentía tremendamente de haber sido tan duro con Bella, por eso no le habló cuando llevó las cosas al cuarto, tenía miedo de ver odio en su mirada. En realidad no había cazado, ni siquiera sentía hambre. Pero no podía negar que estaba muy molesto y que, en cierta medida seguía creyendo que Bella hubiese sido más feliz con un noviazgo normal, un matrimonio sin presiones... con tiempo para conocer al que sería su esposo y poder estar con él sin tantos problemas. Su mente vagó inconcientemente a Jacob y golpeó con el puño la base de la roca donde estaba, el golpe fue tal que ésta se partió en dos y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando una parte cayó al mar produciendo un ruido sordo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Bella llegó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Edward?- su tono preocupado lo hizo alzar la vista para verla a los ojos. Error, se sintió tan miserable que quiso arrojarse tras la roca, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de mucho- Oí un ruido, creí que te había pasado algo.

-¿Algo como que? ¿Algún animal vampiro que me hubiese mordido?- sonrió de lado tratando sonar divertido, Bella lo miró sin responder, él se giró nuevamente para ver el mar.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- sintió que Bella se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El mar... si pudieras vivirías siempre cerca de la costa.

-Si, es tranquilo. Eso me agrada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar? Me muero por no hacer snorkel- Edward la miró asombrado, no parecía molesta. Ella tomó su mano y el instintivamente estrechó la suya. Bella se levantó y lo jaló para que la siguiera pero antes de moverse él le habló.

-Respecto a lo que dije hace un rato...

-No importa- le cortó ella mientras sonreía y lo jalaba ahora con ambas manos- ven, ¡vamos!- y Edward no supo que hacer frente a eso así que sólo se limitó a seguirla.

* * *

Jacob veía ansioso el horizonte desde el patio de su casa, a pesar de que era domingo y no tenía escuela había decidido no visitar a Renesmee hasta la tarde para no crear conflictos con Rosalie, su expresión de añoranza cambió a una de desagrado cuando sintió un olor familiar cerca suyo.

-La vas a visitar luego ¿verdad?

-Hola Leah- luego haciendo un todo agudo dijo- "Hola Jake, amigo ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

-¡Oh! No seas absurdo, sólo quiero saber si necesitas que te acompañe hoy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas durante la tarde y quiero organizar mis tiempos.

-No hay problema, puedo ir sólo, los Cullen no van a complotar para matarme.

-Lo sé, pero...- guardó silencio abruptamente y Jacob percibió algo de incomodidad en ella por lo que se giró para verla de frente.

-pero que- la apremió para hablar.

-No lo sé, tengo una extraña sensación como si algo malo fuera a pasar- su voz y su semblante eran preocupados, Jacob supo que hablaba en serio.

-Y yo que pensé que Alice era la vidente- Leah hizo un mohín y el se animó a molestarla un poco más- ¿Temes quedarte sin líder y tener que volver a la manada de Sam?- Jacob terminó de hablar y supo que había cometido un grave error, a pesar de que su tono era jovial Leah no estaba para ese tipo de comentarios.

-A veces eres tan idiota- arrastró sus palabras como si fueran víboras a punto de atacar y luego sin más se giró y comenzó a correr lejos del bosque desde donde en unos segundos se oyó un terrible aullido.

* * *

Edward y Bella nadaban cerca de la orilla, para alcanzar a oír el celular que habían dejado tras una roca, sabían que Renesmee los podría llamar en cualquier minuto.

-¿Sabes, Edward? Creo que comienzo a sentir un poco de calor- Edward la miró asombrado.

-Bella, podemos sentir las temperaturas pero el clima no nos afecta hasta ese punto.

-¡Oh! Bueno, de todas formas siento calor- y sin más desabrochó las tiras que sostenían la parte superior de su bikini por la espalda, luego y sin dejar de ver a Edward a los ojos desabrochó las tiras que pasaban por su cuello. El no salía de su asombro y sólo atinó a moverse cuando sintió la pequeña prenda estrellarse contra su rostro. La tomó en sus manos y sonrió cuando vio que Bella ya no estaba frente a él, a sus espaldas ella lo llamaba divertida.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo él cuando la alcanzó y la abrazaba contra sí. Ahora estaban más lejos de la orilla y la profundidad del mar debía ser de varios metros por lo que ambos movían sus pies para mantenerse a flote.

-Estoy- hizo un gesto de comillas antes de seguir – "liberándome frente a ti", sólo... dame algo de tiempo ¿sí?- Edward la acercó y besó su frente antes de hablar.

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites y Bella- esperó hasta que ella lo viera a los ojos- lamento lo que dije hace un rato, sabes que pierdo la paciencia con facilidad pero eso no me justifica. Si decides no hablarme o enojarte conmigo lo entenderé y te prometo que voy a controlar mi temperamento, lo juro.- Su mirada era serena, ahora se sentía en paz. Bella sonrió y lo besó en los labios un instante.

-Si, a veces eres un cascarrabias insufrible... pero la mayoría del tiempo eres bastante agradable- Bella soltó una carcajada cuando vio la mirada avergonzada de él.- Aún así te amo, y jamás dudes respecto a la decisión que tomé, yo no lo hago.- Ahora él la besó intensamente mientras sus manos se movían frenéticas bajando por la espalda hasta situarse en las caderas de Bella.

-No... no sabes... cuanto te deseo- dijo apenas la soltó. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, las manos de Bella que estaban entrelazadas al cuello de Edward, bajaron hasta tomar las de él y las dirigieron al borde de la única prenda que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

-Soy tuya, por completo- y esa frase desató un mar de emociones en Edward que se abalanzó sobre Bella como si su vida dependiera de los segundos en que sus cuerpos se unían. A lo lejos se oyó el celular.

-¿Volvemos?- murmuró Bella sin alejarse demasiado de los labios de Edward y mientras sus manos jugaban con el borde de su traje de baño.

-No, Alice le dirá que estamos bien.- Bella lo observó compungida.

-¿Ella está viendo esto?

-Espero que no mire demasiado- murmuró él antes de volver a besarla mientras se hundían en las cálidas aguas del mar, a lo lejos el ruido del celular se perdió entre el sonido del reventar de las olas.

* * *

-¿No contestan?- preguntó Alice mientras veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Nessie que insistía en marcar los números otra vez.

-Tía, si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas ya, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.- Nessie se veía muy enojada.

-Bien, ellos se encuentran perfectamente pero están algo "hundidos" como para contestar. Déjalo ya, ellos llamarán en cuanto puedan.

-¡Que clase de padres son éstos! Han pasado dos días desde que se fueron y aún no dan señales de vida.

-Será porque no están vivos, perro- Rosalie lo miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia y Emmett rió por lo bajo. Jacob le dedicó una mirada mosqueada pero luego sonrió de lado.

-¡Eh! ¿Sabes qué es una rubia teñida de negro?...- Rosalie lo vio fijo sin decir una palabra pero arqueo una ceja en clara señal de advertencia- inteligencia artificial.- y todos rieron, excepto Rosalie, por supuesto.

* * *

Los días pasaban con una relativa calma en Forks, salvo por las disputas entre Rosalie y Jacob que Charlie debía presenciar cada vez que visitaba a Nessie, visitas en las que además aprovechaba para hablar con Bella por la conexión de Internet que mantenían a diario con su hija. Le alegraba verla cada día más feliz que el anterior. Ese día al igual que el anterior regresaba de la casa Cullen un poco más tarde de lo que correspondería una visita ordinaria, pero ¡que diablos! Pensaba Charlie, si es como si en esa casa jamás durmieran; así que no importaba demasiado si se quedaba un poco más, por otro lado ni Bella ni Nessie le recriminaban por ello. Estacionó la patrulla en el lugar de siempre pero ya estaba demasiado cansado para notar la silueta que se dibujó contra el recibidor cuando las luces del auto apuntaron allí. Se percató de que alguien más estaba allí cuando vio otro auto un poco más allá, al lado de la camioneta que fue de Bella. Ahora fijó su vista en dirección a la puerta de su casa y casi se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando reconoció a la persona que allí lo esperaba.

-¿Qué tal estás Charlie?

-Bien, creo... ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien, pero debemos hablar.

-Supongo, ¿quieres pasar?- avanzó a un lado para abrir la puerta de la casa. Una vez estuvieron dentro él colgó la pistola y su chaqueta y luego se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-No, Charlie. Quiero hablar... de Bella, nuestra hija.- Charlie dejó la taza a un lado y miró a Renee con más atención, entonces supo que algo debía saber y que esa noche sería muy, pero muy larga.

-Hablemos, entonces.

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

y gracias a tods quienes leen y no dejan mensajitos, los animo a pinchar el botoncito de más abajo...

Saludos!!!

Caolinet Black


End file.
